Pterosaur
]] '''Pterosaurs' are flying reptiles that lived during the Mesozoic Era, the same time as dinosaurs and became extinct. Pterosaurs are the earliest reptiles known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the legs to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. Early species had long, fully toothed jaws and long tails while later forms had a highly reduced tail, and some lacked teeth. Contrary to popular belief, pterosaurs were never dinosaurs, instead belonging to the separate albeit closely related order Pterosauria. Movies= Story The famous pterosaur Pteranodon was recreated by InGen for their dinosaur park Jurssic Park.Jurassic Park: The Game Geosternbergia was also created, though it was classified under its synonom Pteranodon sternbergi. They were kept in the Isla Sorna Aviary until they were transported to Isla Nublar when they were old enough. They were planned for the Jurassic Park Aviary, a Phase 2 attraction that never finished construction. When Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, many pterosaurs were freed by the evacuating workers or by broke out of captivity themselves, however, several Pteranodons were never freed from the Isla Sorna Aviary. The survived in the wild by eating lysine rich foods to counter the Lysine contingency and began to breed by changing their sex, which was only possible by the frog DNA used in their creation. By 2001, there was a family of Pteranodons living in the aviary on Isla Sorna. That same year, during the incident that same year the rescue team for Eric Kirby entered the Isla Sorna Aviary where one of the pterosaurs snatched the boy to feed its young, causing a skirmish in the enclosure. Billy Brennan went into rescue Eric, nearly costing his life in the process, and one of the pterosaurs was crushed by a piece of the aviary's walkway. The group minus Billy managed to escape the aviary via barge, though the door to the aviary unlocked itself allowing the 3 remaining adult Pteranodons to escape Isla Sorna. These adults managed to reach Canada before they "cleaned up" by an InGen Security Division team lead by Vic Hoskins.masraniglobal.com - InGen Security. Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/security/index.html New clones of Pteranodon were created by InGen along with another pterosaur named Dimorphodon for the aviary of Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. During the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015 the Jurassic World Aviary sustained heavy damage from a rogue Indominus rex being chased by the helicopter JW001 who was trying to kill her. ]] She smashed into the aviary allowing several pterosaurs to be freed, including 3 ''Pteranodons that attacked JW001, causing it to smash into the aviary giving it another opening for the pterosaurs that lived inside the enclosure. The now freed pterosaurs then flew to Main Street where they attacked many of the people there. The most notable attack was a Pteranodon snatching Zara. She dropped into the Jurassic World Lagoon while the pterosaur was in flight and was attacked by multiple Pteranodons that dived into the lagoon after her. Finally, one Pteranodon snatched Zara out of the water, but she and the pterosaur were immediately eaten by the Mosasaurus that lived there as soon as they were out of the water. A Dimorphodon managed to fly outside of the island, but it was soon shot down by an InGen Soldier when he and several other troopers were being transported to the island the Dimorphodon was escaping. After the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015 the remaining pterosaurs were free to roam the island much like the pterosaurs that were cloned before them. |-|JP: TG= During the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993 several Pteranodons were free to roam Isla Nublar due to Dennis Nedry disabling Jurassic Park's security. Unlike most of the freed prehistoric fauna, the Pteranodons had very little actions in the incident. The only notable action was a Pteranodon attacking the helicopter of mercenaries Billy Yoder, Oscar Morales, and Daniel Cafaro, but all the men survived the attack. |-|Novels= Story The pterosaur Cearadactylus was created by InGen for Jurassic Park. They lived in the aviary of the park, which could be viewed by taking the upcoming Jungle River Cruise. There was to be a lodge located in the treetops of the aviary called the Pteratops Lodge where visitors could observe the pterosaurs, but it was never completed to the aggressiveness of Cearadactyls. : Aviary By August 18, 1989, there were 6 Cearadactylus and they were at Version 4.3. : Control II : Control V During the InGen Incident, Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy children go inside the aviary to try and contact the Control Room by reaching the unfinished Pteratops Lodge. After they find the lodge unfinished, the pterosaurs attack them, though they managed to escape the enclosure. Hours after the park's power was restored, there were only 5 Cearadactylus left living. : Under Control All the Cearadactylus were killed by the Costa Rica Napalm Bombing that followed after the InGen Incident : Approching Dark and there was none to have been confirmed living on Isla Sorna. |-|Games= games *''Pteranodon'' is an enemy in the SEGA Genesis game and the arcade game. *''Dimorphodon'' is an enemy in the PSX game. Geosterbergia also appears as an ambient creature. *Both Geosterbergia and Pteranodon appear as enemies in the arcade game. *''Pteranodon'' appears in the SEGA Genesis game. games *''Pteranodon'' is an enemy and nearly all Jurassic Park III games because of its brief major role in the film. *In Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, the pterosaurs 'Anurognathus, Anhanguera, Dsungaripterus, Pteranodon, Pterodactylus, Pterodaustro and Rhamphorhynchus can be created. A "Giant Pteranodon" can also be created which is basically Pteranodon with black skin and a red crest. ''Jurassic Park'' mobile game *''Pteranodon'' appeared in the ''Jurassic Park'' mobile game. ''Jurassic Park: Builder *The pterosaurs ''Pteranodon, Pterodactylus, and Tapejara can be created for the player's park. ''Jurassic World: The Game *The pterosaurs, ''Alanqa, Coloborhynchus, Dsungaripterus, Hatzegopteryx, Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Tapejara, Tropeognathus, and Zhejiangopterus can be created for the player's park in the game. *Since June 10, 2015, a hybrid between Tropeognathus and Zhejiangopterus called Tropeogopterus can be created. *As of September 30th 2015, Dimorphodon has also been added. *As of December 11th 2015, Scaphognathus has also been added as well as a hybrid between Dsungaripterus and Suchomimus called Suchoriptreus. However, the hybrid which was removed due to problems with stats. *As of January 11th, 2016, Suchoriptreus was put back in to the game after being removed. *As of March 16th, 2016, Rhamphorhynchus and the hybrids of Pelecanimimus and Hatzegopteryx Pelecanipteryx, and of Limnoscelis and Coloborhynchus Limnorhynchus were added. *As of June 29th, 2016, Aerotitan was added as a regular pterosaur while Pterodactylus was added as a VIP exclusive pterosaur. *As of October 19th, 2016, Pterodaustro was added as a VIP exclusive pterosaur. *As of November 3rd, 2016, Darwinopterus was added as a tournament exclusive pterosaur. |-|Toys= The pterosaur Pteranodon appears in a number of toy lines including Jurassic Park Series 1, Die-Cast: Jurassic Park, The Lost World Series 1, [[Jurassic Park III (Hasbro)|the Jurassic Park III Hasbro toy line]], [[Jurassic Park III (Kaiyodo)|the Jurassic Park III Kaiyodo toy line]], Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs, Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2, Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 3, Jurassic Park 2K9, and Jurassic World. Some other pterosaurs that have appeared in toy lines include Dimorphodon in the Jurassic World toy line,Quetzalcoatlus in Jurassic Park Series 2, and Tapejara from the Hasbro Jurassic Park III toy line. Ornithocheirus from Jurassic Park Junior is also a pterosaur that appeared in a toy line, though it never made it out of its prototype stage.JPToys,com Retrieved from http://www.jptoys.com/toy-database/jurassic-park-junior/jurassic-park-junior-1/prototypes/index.htm Jurassic Park Series The following pterosaurs appear in the Jurassic Park Franchise. *''Aerotitan'' *''Alanqa'' *''Anhanguera'' *''Anurognathus'' *''Cearadactylus'' *''Coloborhynchus'' *''Darwinopterus'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Eudimorphodon'' *''Dsungaripterus'' *''Geosternbergia'' *''Hatzegopteryx'' *''Ornithocheirus'' *''Peteinosaurus '' *''Pteranodon'' *''Pterodactylus'' *''Pterodaustro'' *''Quetzalcoatlus'' *''Rhamphorhynchus'' *''Scaphognathus'' *''Tapejara'' *''Tropeognathus'' *''Zhejiangopterus'' References *